The present invention relates to a device for supplying luminous energy to a dental instrument to illuminate the area of treatment on the tooth, the luminous energy being transmitted from an electric bulb by an optical fibre passing through the instrument, the said instrument being connected in use on the head of a supply cable.
In general, in the known devices, the light is produced by an electric bulb arranged in the head of the cable supplying the instrument. At the time of the coupling, this bulb illuminates an optical fibre arranged in the instrument. Such a device is, for example, the subject of French Application No. 81/15,851.
This device, however, has the disadvantage of being fragile. It requires, moreover, a complex switching and intensity control unit.
The present invention is aimed at overcoming these disadvantages.